


Fourth Dawn

by zacklover24



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5, Far Cry: New Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apocalypse, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fake Character Death, Multi, Post-Apocalypse, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacklover24/pseuds/zacklover24
Summary: Somehow aurora knew that coming here to hope county would be a bad idea, but the way carmina begged for there helped over ride that fear. And now shit was bad, rush and several of there people had been taken by the twins, the people of hope county were nothing but shells of themselves too afraid to do much, but now aurora needed to step up and help them. Gather who was is needed and maybe go make a deal with the devil. And  hopefully to save rush.





	1. Chapter 1

Aurora could only groan and cough as she was pulled out of the water, her vision was blurry and spotty at best. But she could make out a brown shape that had tossed her over there shoulder and from her spot on the figure back she could see a bow and quiver. 

“Who are you?” She gasps, her answer was a grunt, as she passed out. 

A part of Aurora was trying to figure out the why. Why was she here? But she knew it was thomas rush fault. No that was wrong. Rush had given her a reason to live after the end of days, he was her reason for not ending that day he gave her reason and purpose to live. She knew the who was really at fault it was Carmina. Again she couldn’t but full blame on the kid, she came looking for rush and begged rush for help. It seemed that mickey and lou were terrorizing her home of hope county. Rush was hesitant to trust the girl but not aurora she could see the truth in her eyes and voice but knew the twins were going to set a trap. So they came up with a plan, one train would have all the farmers, cillavins, engineers, mechanics and supplies, while a decoy train was sent ahead. Aurora plan worked they made it to hope county and soon to Prosperity, and things seemed to going well for awhile. 

It happened a few hours ago, rush and aurora were out talking and making plans when the twins attacked. It seemed that they didn’t like being made fools out of. There men attacked Prosperity taking a few of rush people and rush himself, aurora fought but was punched by mickey. As she laid there bleeding from her nose the twins made off with rush, Aurora shoot up like a bat out of hell and cashed them, she cashed them to an old rusted bridge when lou finally got bored and shot her in the leg, Aurora lost her balance but didn’t fall she grabbed onto the rusted beam and was hanging there. No, she feel when one of the highway men stepped of her hands and she fell into the icy water below. And now, well she wasn’t sure what was going on.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Aurora woke with a groan and to pain in her leg. She woke to find herself in a metal room with a red light over her head and what looked like papers on the wall. Sitting across from her was a masked figure wearing all brown next to them was a small table with a glass of water on it. Aurora eyes bugged out of her skull, 

“Who the fuck are you?” She yells shooting up, and trying to find her gun, but didn’t find it. The figure let out a grunt as it walked over to her and handed her a piece of paper and a glass of water the captain downed the water and then looked at the note, “How do know I can read?” The figure let out a grunt but sat back down, Aurora looked at the paper,

‘I am the judge, I saved your life from drowning. Your leg is fine. I don’t talk.’ 

“So your the judge, what the fuck is going on?” Aurora asks, as the judge let out a grunt and pulled out a pad and pencil and the judge wrote something down, made it into a ball and tossed it at Aurora.

‘The twins have your boss(?) At the north coal mines, don’t think about leaving here just yet. Your leg is hurt.’ The note read. 

“So rush is alive?” Aurora asks as the judge nodded there head yes, “Fucking great that means we still have a chance right?” The judge could only shrug, “Riiiight, okay so how long till we can leave? I need to get back to Kim rye and tell her what is going on.” The judge held up five fingers and then ripped a piece of paper from the wall and pointed to the word day on it. 

“FIVE DAYS ARE YOU CRAZY!” Aurora yells the judge nodded there head yes, “Naturally,” Aurora scoffs, “But my leg is okay right?” The judge nodded there head yes, “Okay good I can wait a few day. So how long was I out?” She asks the judge held up two fingers and pointed to the word day again, she was out for two days, she hopped that kim and everyone didn’t think her dead. Aurora flopped back against the bed with a huff, as she was tossed another note. 

‘If you need anything just yell the bunker is small.’ The note read as the judge left her alone. 

“There is, could you somehow tell kim rye what is going on? It is very important that she knows.” Aurora asks the judge, the judge nodded there head yes and left Aurora alone. 

An alone Aurora was a boarded Aurora, she was craving a smoke real bad at this point, as she looked around the room she saw her lighter and cigarettes on the small table next to the chair were the judge was sitting, her not wet and useless cigarettes, she pushed back the covers, and noted that she was only wearing her panties and bar and there was a tightly wound bandage on her right leg. She stood putting some weight on it, and hissed. But she was otherwise okay, she moved over to the small table, and picked them up and light one and moved back to bed. The judge came back when she was on her third smoke but, the judge said nothing as they handed her a bowl of soup with water and a fat stack of books tied together. The books were moved to the floor for now. 

It was then that Aurora got a good look at the judge they were dressed to the nines in leather clothing. The pants, shirt, boots, gloves and hood all looked handmade judging by the stitches on the pants. The judge had an animal pelt on there shoulders and was wearing a wooden mask. It was hard to tell the judge gender by looking at them.

“You told Kim right?” Aurora asks stamping out her smoke, the judge nodded there head yes and gave Aurora a note.

‘Aurora thank God you're alive! We've been worried. We got word from one of the traders that you were alive get back here as soon as you can. We need to talk.

Kim’ 

“Thank you.” Aurora tells the judge who only nodded there head and left her alone again. The captain was unclear how the judge got word out seeing as they didn’t talk but as long as kim and the others knew she was okay, then aurora guessed it was okay. 

By day three aurora left her room and the judge was right this bunker was small. There were two bedrooms, a bathroom, an armoury, a small kitchen, a store room and a command center. The judge was in the command center. The room had two maps in one map had pictures of people that aurora did not know, while the other had a map of the county that looked like someone had fixed to the match the new topgearph. There were a few CCTV in the back of the room with a CB radio. The judge was hunched over the table in the middle of the room looking over some old reports. Aurora gave the judge a wave as she looked at the pictures on the map of what she guess was hope county before the bombs dropped. 

“Joseph seed the father?” She reads looking at the picture of the man in the middle, “Jacob seed the soldier aka the wolf of the whitetails, John seed the baptist and faith seed the serin.” Aurora had no clue who they were, but it looked like someone had gone back and X out there eyes with a knife or something. 

“Hey judge who were these guys?” The captain asks as the judge let out grunt, “Did you know them?” Another grunt, “So is that a yes?” Her answer was a knife that just missed cutting her check that was one hell of a warning, “Got it dropping it.” As she backed out of the room with her hands up.

By day five she was ready to go, the judge all but shoved her into the bathroom to get ready to leave. 

“Well thanks.” She yells as she took a hot shower, aurora did her dirty blonde hair up into it’s typical crown braid, and her hazel eyes went wide. She had a new scars thanks to lou, so fuck her. The captain looked at the bundle of clothes given to her it was an ugly green shirt with a pair of black pants and glove. On the sof the shirt was a silver star badge and a patch on the sleeve, the patch read.

‘Hope county sheriff department deputy.’ She didn’t think much of it has she put the shirt on over her white tank top. The captain found the judge outside of the bunker fixing there bow, and next to them was aurora saw launcher, shotgun, colt 45, and combat knife.

“Thank you.” As she put the gun back in it’s holster, strapped the knife to the her tigh, and put the launcher on her back and held the shotgun, “So we going back to Prosperity now?” The judge could only nod as they pointed across the water. 

“Wait isn’t Prosperity behind us?” She asks as the judge started to walk off, “So I take it that is a no?” The judge was quite as they made it to the end of what aurora assumed to be an island. There were a few deer, one black bear, and it was it was peaceful.

As the end of the island were pair of highwaymen with an atv, she got her launcher ready, but was beat to the punch as the judge took them both out with two arrows. 

“Show off.” She scoffs as the judge collected her arrows and got onto the atv. “So where going to drive back?” The judge nodded there head yes, and then pointed to aurora and then there back and revved the atv engine. 

“You want me to watch your back as we drive? Okay cool I can do that.” Aurora beams as she got in behind the judge. The pair drove off, not know the danger they would soon be in.

End of line


	2. Chapter 2

The judge drove Aurora across the eerie yet wonderful landscape of hope county. She drove for awhile till they came to the greenery faded away and turned to desert and they stopped.

“Why did we stop?” She asks as the judge pointed to an outpost a highwayman outpost, the judge found a stick and wrote something into the ground 

“Falls end is now chop shop they have ethanol and we need ethanol for Prosperity we kill them and find the pastor who was once here.” Aurora reads it. And then it hit her.

“Now I get it! Prosperity needs the fuel to keep going and the highwaymen have it! Got it!” As she got her launcher ready. The judge shook there head and put a finger to there mask where there mouth would be.

“It's quiet!” She snaps, the judge shook there head no and moved low against the ground. Aurora did not like this, but went low with them. Aurora could see why they were going low they had an alarm and two snipers, the judge pulled there bow off there back and took out the two snipers and then sent Aurora in to cut the alarms off. 

It was then that the highwaymen saw them and she had some fun. The saws ripped through the highwaymen like they were made out paper blood and organs when flying into a bloody pile. They freed everyone that was being held by The Highwaymen in the cages and one of them was a pastor named Jerome a pastor with a shotgun Aurora had seen it all now.

“Why hello there.” Jerome greets warmly with a smile, “I’m pastor Jerome how may I help you?” 

“Security captain Aurora I came in the train with thomas rush, and were in a bite of bind sir.” Aurora tells him, not missing how jerome was looking over her shoulder and glaring at the judge who was standing off to the side playing in the dirt. Why?

“Aww yes, I heard of you, I mean to say I heard of Mr. Rush. I’m sorry about him.” Jerome tells her in his best pastor voice.

“He’s not dead, mickey and lou aren’t going to kill him. He’s too valuable to kill.” Aurora tells him. 

“My child it would be best to accept that they did kill him.” Jerome tries to tell her. 

“He’s not dead they,” Aurora points to the judge who waves, “Told me so, they have him at the north coal mine. But I can’t go save him not till I go back to Prosperity.” 

Jerome let out humph as the judge was still waving, “I would strongly take would they say at face value they are nothing but a cold blood killer. But you are going to Prosperity then I will join you. Kim is an old friend of mine.” 

Aurora smiled, “Thank you sir, but I don’t know how the three of us are going to fit onto that ATV.” And it was then that they saw that the judge was gone and now had a highwaymen car, and was in the driver seat. “How do they do that?” 

“Some questions are better not answered.” Jerome tells her as they got into the car. The judge drove them to prosperity, or a bite aways they left the car parked on the side of the road and walked the rest of the way. They made it the homestead before dark and everyone was relieved to see jerome and aurora but not the judge. Kim and Carmina ushred the captain and the judge into the main house. 

“What is that thing doing here?” Kim hisses as the judge was standing off to the side shifting there weight from foot to foot. Aurora rolled her eyes as she fished out a cigarette from her breast pocket, 

“You means besides the fact they saved me from drowning, patched me and brought me back here in one piece?” She asks lighting her smoke. Kim rolled her eyes, 

“That thing shouldn’t be here it should be back at New Edan where it belongs.” She insist watching the judge just stand there. 

Aurora rolled her eyes again as she let out cloud of smoke from her mouth, “Kim I think the judge is here to help us, if they wanted to let me die they would have. Can we not like do this?” 

“Mom please.” Carmina asks seeing as the judge was weaponless and just standing there.

“Fine, we needed to talk about a plan anyway. With rush gone we need to build up the homestead. We have little in the ways of defensive if mickey and lou attack again.” Kim sighs feeling tired. The judge walked over and pointed to there ring finger then to kim and then carmina. 

“You mean my dad? Mickey and lou have him.” Carmina tells her, “Why does it matter to you!” The judge then made the gesture for driving then outside where the garage was. They pointed to the lab outside and did there best to do a shark eating motion with there hands. 

“Are you talking about uncle sharky?” The teen asks, as the judge nodded there head yes. They then did two different shooting gestures one for a gun and one for a bow, “Aunt grace and aunt jess! Are you saying we need them to help build this place up.” 

“Having jess and grace would help, but grace is blind but she can built, sharky can make any type of bomb and your father can build but we still need a few others. Bean and Selene might be our best bet as well.” 

“Can you please explain who the fuck these people are?” Aurora asks taking in a deep drag. 

“Of course, my husband nick is a mechanic he can make anything, sharky boshaw can make a bomb out of anything, jess black is the best damn bow hunter we have, grace armstrong was the best sniper but her eyes are gone but she can build, bean has a network of scouts that gather intel everyday and selene is a doctor of sorts I think.” Kim explains. 

“I think the judge is saying that if we have them all here we might stand a chance against the twins, right?” Camria asks as the judge nodded there head yes. 

“Bean, Selene and Grace are the closest start there and with the people you brough we can start building this place up.” Kim tells her looking at the map. 

“What about the others?” Aurora asks stamping out her smoke. 

“Sharky is all the way across the county at the geothermal plant and nick is out that way as well. Jess is up in the whitetails with wheaty were going to radio them and ask them come down and help us. We might have to wait to get them.” Kim admits. 

“I don’t like it mom.” Carmina whines. 

“I know but we will get him back I swear.” 

“So I get bean selene and grace we might stand a chance and then we might be able to get rush back from those assholes.” Aurora hisses. 

“Yes, you and the judge can start tomorrow.” The judge then made the gesture like they had something heavy on there shoulders and firing it at nothing it took Kim and carmina afew minutes to figure it out.

“UNCLE HURK! You want us to get uncle hurk don't you?” The teens asks as the judge bopped her on the nose, “If we get uncle hurk we also need aunt Gina but she's in the highwaymen death race.” 

“Well worry about those two after we get bean and selene. Carmina can you go check up on Jacob and grace. I think there out back with roger.” Carmina left with a hum.

“Didn't you say that grace was blind and not her here?” Aurora asks crossing her arms over chest.

“Jacob boshaw who is a year younger than my daughter and his ten year old sister Grace. Sharky left them here when he and hurk left to go look for Gina and that was two months ago.” Kim explains sounding tired and upset with the pair, “They have there mother's aim with a bow but there father’s love of fire. Jess helped to train after there mother went missing a few years ago.” 

“Oh, well if you need any help training people I was in the army before the bombs dropped.” Aurora tells her.

“Thank you.”

End of line


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning aurora and the judge headed out, they got grace armstrong frist. She was a sweet old lady with a nice dog who helped them kill highwaymen before she told them that they stole her newest weapon. After killing more highwaymen they got the weapon back an improved saw launcher which grace gave them, she then went to prosperity, then they next went to get bean. He was a nice kid a little native but nice. They got his intel back from some guy and killed more highwaymen, there next stop was selene. By the time they went to selene it was mid afternoon. 

“So according to bean slene is up this hill, what the hell?” Aurora asks seeing what looked like a guard post and walkway at the base of the hill flowed had grown over the post and crawled up the sides, “Why is this here?” She asks as the judge wrote something in the dirt, 

‘There was once a man who was called the baptist this was his bunker, he would take people here to confess there ‘sins’ a confession without pain is not a true confession as he put it. When the end came people from falls end rushed to his bunker there they stayed.’ Aurora reads. 

Aurora shifted her weight as the judge started to walk up the hill, “Is he dead?” The judge didn’t say anything as they walked away. At the top of the hill was a bunker and hole in the ground which was for a missle silo odd. Selene was pancing her field kit had fallen into the soil below them, and aurora could not see a safe way down. 

“There is no way we can get down there from up here, hey judge where are you going?” Aurora asks watching the judge head over to the concrete building. 

“Best to follow them.” Selene advies, to the captain. The judge went inside and opened the bunker door. 

“How did you do that?” She asks, but once again got no answer. The bunker was quite a little too quiet for the captain liking. The place was in very good condition, and there were still useful supplies to boot. The judge pointed ahead of them, 

“The kit is that way?” Aurora asks as the judge nodded there head yes, “Are you coming?” The judge shock there head no. 

“Okay why not?” The judge said nothing as they went down a side hall, “GEE THANKS! Asshole!” She yells heading down the hall and finding the kit, and found a few other things. Such as some tools, copper wire, duck tape, gears, etc. As aurora was leaving she found the judge behind her with a small bag, of what she did not know. 

“So do I want to know?” The judge let out a grunt. 

“So no got it, I got the kit let’s head back up.” Aurora tells her leaving, not before spotting something. That something was a photo. It was the people she saw back at the bunker but there was someone else, standing next to jacob was a girl. She looked young with fire red hair and cold blue eyes. She was wearing a white dress with poppies on it and looked sad, she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. It was the judge, and they had a note for her her.

‘The seed family.’ Was all it read as they left. The seed family huh? Big family, selene was happy to see them and with her kit. They went back to prosperity.  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
It was later that night, aurora was outside smoking, and watching as she sat on a bench. Carmina was with jacob. The boy was tall, with fire red hair, with brown highlights in it and blue eyes, and the pair were talking. Grace who had brown hair with red highlights and blue eyes was talking with her aunt grace over the weapons bench. Carmina and Jacob were talking and joking about something. 

“So where’s your shadow?” Kim asks coming up behind aurora as she smoked.

“Who the judge? No, clue they left the moment selene came back with us.” Aurora tells her taking in a deep drag from her smoke letting the smoke curl in her lungs. “Why do you hate them so much?” 

Kim sighed as she sat down, “Along time ago back before the bombs dropped I knew Jacob and grace mother she was known as the deputy. We all fought against the peggies. It was a long and hard fight, we lost people. But she showed mercy to the seeds and kept there bunkers in tact and the day the bombs dropped we were saved because of that mercy. Seven years ago, the deputy left prosperity to go hunting she never came back. A few days later the judge showed up holding her bloody dog tags and we knew.” Aurora could only stare, and her jaw dropped, “The judge became the shadow of the Joseph seed and his brothers, we could never forgive them.” 

“The judge, they didn’t kill me they saved me.” Aurora tells her puffing out smoke from her mouth. 

“Maybe they need you?” Kim suggests, “The judge and new edean are bad news. All they touch turns to ash.” 

“They can’t be that bad, there bunkers saved you.” 

“There still bad people, who did horrible things. You weren’t here for it but I was. We all were.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be, the whole seed family is poison. They all come from the same rotten tree. It will be a good day when they are all dead buried.” Kim hisses, “Thank you.” 

“For what?” 

“For brining grace, jerome, bean and selene here. It’s starting to feel more like how it use to before the judge and highwaymen showed up.” 

“A sense of security then.” 

“Yes, it is. And when nick is back it will feel even better.” Kim whispers watching her daughter and jacob talk, “We need hope right now. If the deputy was here she would be that hope.” 

Aurora let out scoff, “I may not be here, but I’m going to try and be that hope you need. Tomorrow with or without the judge I’m going to get rush back.” 

“Then you going to need help.” Came a cold female voice from behind them. Aurora let out a sherick, 

“Hi jess.” Kim greets.

End of line


	4. Chapter 4

New Eden was in the north, close to where the whitetails was, an island that housed the former peggies, and it was a very large. Due the act of kindness and mercy of the deputy many of the peggies had survived the end of days in the bunkers of there heralds and had rebuilt a large and thriving. The edeners hated anything to do with the old world and only used primitive tools to live it was an odd way of live but it was there choice. The judge returned to new eden as the day was slowly turning to night with them they brought a bear, two deer, a moose and pronghorn. They saw new dead bodies in the spikes that kept new eden safe from the highwaymen. The guards at the gate were happy to see the judge, the guards and few others brought in the animals. New eden as thriving, with gardens, animals, a water wheel and so much more. 

“The baptist is at lessons with the children.” A woman tells the judge bowing her head, as the judge let out a grunt. 

At the foot of the church was where the baptist gave his lessons, the circle of kids only grew with year that passed, young and hopeful minds ready for the future. 

Seventeen years later he had aged well, his dark brown hair and bread had a few gray streaks, and he some wrinkles and his eyes were still as bright and cheerful as ever. He still wore what he wore before bombs feel, a dark blue dress shirt cuffed at the elbows, a black vest with matching pants and shoes, at his side was a cane. John saw the judge approach, 

“Go home young ones the lesson is over today.” He tells them, 

“Yes, brother john.” They say getting up and leaving him and the judge. John stood with a grunt and grabbed his cane. 

“Welcome back sunshine.” He greets giving the judge a hug as they walked off, at the end of new eden stood the home of the Father. 

It was a place for him and his brothers to live and be alone in. It was a large home made of wood and rope like the other homes. There was a tan cloth door that lead in. Inside was quite nice. In the very back of the room was bookcase filled to the brim with every book from all three bunkers, in the center of the room was a fire, that was always light these days as the smoke rose and out a hole in the center. Hanging from the rafter were a few lamps. Around the fire were some benches. To the right and left of the home were two beds. The biggest bed built for two was on the right, the beds were made out of wood with animal pelts on them and pillows. 

The judge walked over to there bed on the left it was closest to the door and was dark. The judge set there bow, quiver down, and removed the overcoat that made up there outfit leaving them in a t-shirt and there pants and gloves and mask.

“You can remove your mask it is just us.” John says easing himself down next to the fire,and the judge did so. 

“I found some penicillin in your old bunker it should help.” The judge says moving over to the large bed. There was a lone figure laying in the bed he had brown hair and was sick, the judge let out a sad sound as they gave him a shot of the penicillin. Happy the judge moved to sit next to john. 

“What did you learn?” He asks as the judge cracked there neck. 

“The twins have rush and he is alive they need him for something. His security captain is alive and is itching to go and get him, don’t blame her.” The judge tells him, watching the fire dance, “There going to go after folks from before to help them out.” 

“Oh? On your suggestion I take it?” He asks the judge, with a playful smile as they just nodded there head yes.

“Grace, pastor jermone, jess, hurk, nick, sharky, selene, bean, and a few others.” They tell him. 

“Interesting, who do they have?” 

“Selene, bean and grace. I left after I got the penicillin from the bunker and came here as fast I could to help pratt, he would be very unhappy if his peaches winds up dead.” 

“Speaking of him.” 

“Alive he’s somewhere not sure where yet the twins are keeping it a secret from everyone, but he is alive. I heard some of the highwaymen talking about him and that was today.” The judge says with a smile. 

“You’ve done well sweetheart, are you staying?” 

“For the night, so yes. I’m heading back tomorrow.” They tell john, “Can’t wait to see jess again.” 

“Make sure she doesn’t kill you.” 

“I won’t, I won’t.”   
************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
As the night wore on pratt got a little better and the judge was hiding in there bed as John read. They had eaten and we now unwinding. It was as the judge was sharpening there knife when Ethan came in. He looked at pratt then to John with a look of disgust to see pratt still alive.

“He lives?” Ethan asks walking over to pratt.

“The judge found medicine from one of the old bunkers he will live.” John says not looking up from his book.

Ethan let out a hum, “He does not belong here.”

“Yes, he does he is Jacobs and none shall touch him.” John warns closing his book. Ethan let out a task as his hand inch to close to staci neck there was a thunk and Ethan looked up to see a knife had embed itself in the wall across from him he brought two fingers to his cheek to see blood and looked behind him to see the judge growling at him from the shadows.

“It would seem that you have been warned.” John says glancing over at the judge who had there bow ready.

“They can't do that. They follow me I am the leader of new eden.” Ethan snaps glaring at the judge.

“You don't lead, I and jacob lead. The flock listens to you because of me and at the grace of the Father and God.” John simply says in a very natural voice. 

Ethan growled but said nothing as he left.

“That was a tad uncalled for.” john says watching the judge get up and get there knife.

“No, it wasn't I was afraid he might strangle pratt and uncalled for is if the knife went into his shoulder.” They simply say in a matter of fact voice with a smug smile.

“You are too clever at times sunshine.” He praise the judge.

“I try. I'm going to have to restock on arrows before I go.” The judge mutters.

“The faithful made plenty take the extra.” 

“I was.” 

The judge looked over at pratt, he had gotten sick a while go. They weren't sure on the how but a wound on his leg was most likely the culprit. At first he was fine he had gotten hurt on day four of the judge with Aurora. But by day five of her in the old bunker, he was too sick to leave his bed, john had used a hidden radio to contact the judge and have them being some meds form his old bunker. He knew the people of falls end hadn't ridden his bunker yet. So the judge did that they to, they got what was needed to help. And now pratt was going to be okay.

“Get some sleep sunshine.” John urges as he got back into his book. The judge let out a hum as the curled up into a ball under a bear skin.

End of line


	5. Chapter 5

Aurora had fallen off her seat has this jess woman who appeared out of nowhere. She wasn't very tall and was dressed to the nines in cameo with a compound bow and a quiver full of arrows.

“Jess glad you could make it.” Kim greets as jess could only smirk.

“I didn't come alone I bought a gift.” Jess says still smirking.

“Kim there's a huge ethanol truck parked outside.” A guard yells/ informs kim.

“You shouldn't have.”

“I wanted to, now what is going on?” Jess demands. Kim gave her a quick rundown of what was going on. Aurora finally got up off the ground and could only stare.

“Alright captain let's go.” Jess tells her throwing a bow at Aurora.

“I don't know how to use it.” Aurora snarls at jess.

“Time to learn then.” Jess states as they left and headed for the north coal mine. Jess pushed Aurora down as she spotted some people with bows and in leather and the judge. Jess could only sneer.

“What are you doing here?” She hisses at the judge. The judge pointed to the mine then to Aurora then back at themselves.

“You came to help?” Aurora whispers feeling a weight lifted off her shoulders. Aurora was glad to see the judge, those she had only know the judge for a short time she trusted the judge. 

“We don't need any help from new edeaners, after all your Father fucked with everyone lives now didn't he.” Jess sneers, the judge looked at Aurora and the pointed down to the mine. From there spot, they could see highwaymen. The judge pointed to themselves and the to there people and then to there bow and then to the highwaymen.

“Oh okay. So your people are going to act as a distraction will me and Jess head into the mine to get rush and the people that they stole is that it?” The captain asks, as the judge nodded there head yes.

“Fine.” Jess huffs. The judge and there people headed down and started to take out the highwaymen as jess and Aurora sneaked in and jess snapped the neck of a guard.

“Get rush, I'll get the others.” Jess say sneaking off, aurora pulled out her knife trying to find rush. She kept low to the ground keeping an eye out of for her boss, she took out as many guards as she could till she came to a ladder and above her she could hear someone getting the shit beat out of them. As she climbed she could hear rush, and when she got to the top she saw rush beating the shit out of a highwaymen to death with a pipe while his hands were bound. 

“RUSH!” She yells, at her boss. Happy to the see the bastard dead stopped and dropped the pipe, seeing that as her chance she rushed him and hugged him. 

“Aurora?” He asks in shock seeing alive and well. “Oh my god… jesus… I thought you were dead.” 

“Boss, you should know by now I’m very hard to kill.” She smirks with a wink.

“I should have know that you would come through. You came back for me you crazy son of a bitch. You came back for me.” As he let a cry of pain, and was limping.

“Sir?” 

“I’m fine, just get me free.” He says holding out his hands for her, he was in riot cuffs she pulled out her knife and cut him loose. Now that he was free he hugged aurora tightly, 

“Umm sir, we should really get out of here.” She says watching headlights appear. 

“We need to go…. NOW!” He yells looking around the room and finding a motorcycle with a sidecar, the back of the motorcycle had a gun mounted on it. “I’ll get us out here, aurora.” 

Aurora bite her lip, “Sir there was someone with me she was getting the others I can’t leave without her or them.” 

“HEY DUMBASS GO I GOT THEM!” Jess yells over a radio that was on the highway man belt. 

“Well never mind.” Aurora says with an eye roll, and a huff.

“Man the turret.” As he got ready to drive them out of there, aurora climbed into the turret and held on as they broke through the door and saw all the dead bodies and the judge. The people who were with them were gone, and they were standing there playing in the dirt. Okay why?

“Hey judge.” Aurora greets with a wave as the judge climbed into the side car, “Okay cool.” 

“Are we good?” Rush asks her. 

“Yes, sir.” Aurora says as they drove off leaving the mine behind them, but with rush leg hurt they had to stop after killing as many highwaymen they could. 

“Aurora you're going to need to drive, I can’t.” Rush orders, getting out of the driver spot. 

“I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to be in the turret sir, it’s a long drive to prosperity.” She tells him, “Wait judge you can drive!” The judge could only groan but took over driving. Safe to say it was the last time that she would ask the judge to drive anything that was not an ATV, they got back to the homestead not before almost dying from almost crashing into the highwaymen, almost crashing, and trying to run over some animals. The judge had been an okay driver on the ATV what changed. They arrived back at prosperity in the late morning and aurora and the judge helped rush in and helped him into the infirmary, where they fixed his leg and knee. 

“FUCK!” Rush yells as he tired to get up. 

“Your on bed rest for now sir.” The doctor orders pushing him back onto the bed. 

“Fuck mickey and lou and fuck those highwaymen.” Rush groans out, “We need help.” 

“Whose left to help us?” Aurora asks folding her arms over her chest, “No one that we brought is a trained fighter, we have farmers, engineers, doctors and that’s it.” 

The judge let out a groan getting aurora, kim, and rush attention, they then made the motion of a bow being shot, a shark eating, someone using a rocket launcher, then she pointed to kim, and then to there ring finger, and then they did driving motion. 

“Yes we have jess. And yes we still need to get sharky, hurk, nick, and gina. You want us to get gina?” Kim asks as the judge tapped the spot where there nose was. 

“They would be helpful, but we need more help.” Kim mutters. 

“Why not new eden?” Rush asks them, “I’ve seen them attack, they came out of nowhere took out all the guards and then vanished into the night.” 

Kim sneered and looked disgusted, “A deal with new eden and joseph seed is a deal with the devil.” Aurora saw the judge took out there pad and pencil and then tossed it at aurora. 

‘Joseph is no longer running new eden it is his ‘son’ ethan, he is failing to handle the issue with the highwaymen and the bapist is willing to look for help if it means bringing joseph back form his exile. They are also missing the wolf of the whitetails.’ Aurora reads out. 

“What do you mean joseph is gone?” Kim asks the judge as the judge wrote another note.

‘Joseph had a vision about a shepherd that would come and wipe out the plague locust that had come to hope county. Till the shepherd comes he will remain in his exile guarding the gift of eden, that only the chosen may park take in.’ Rush, kim, and aurora could only reread the note. 

“This gift eden would it help?” Rush asks as the judge nodded, “And if aurora goes then this bapist will send aurora to get joseph and get the gift?” The judge nodded yes. Kim still looked unsure, 

“Wait, the wolf of the whitetials is missing, do you know where he is?” Kim asks, the judge shock there head no, “But is he alive?” The judge nodded there head yes. 

“Who's the wolf of the whitetails?” Aurora asks kim very confused. Did everyone in hope county know everyone.

“Joseph brother, he trained the faithful before the end and after. If he’s gone then new eden is going to need the help. Aurora go, ask for there help but be careful, the baptist is an evil man. You better keep her safe.” Kim warns looking at the judge. 

The judge let out what sounded like a sigh and left, they headed over to the weapons beach were grace was with her aunt grace. The girl was seven with very soft brown hair with red highlights and bright blue eyes, the judge fished out something from there pants pocket. It was a small bracelet it had sapphires and agate, on it. The judge walked over to the girl, and grace went still. 

“What do you want?” Aunt grace hisses, the judge hand held up there hands and offred the bracelet to the girl. 

“Your giving me this to me?” Grace asks looking between her aunt and the judge, “But why? You killed my mama.” The judge kneeled down so there were eye level with the little girl and placed the bracelet on the girls wrist, the judge looked over there shoulder to make sure no one was watching and touching foreheads with the little girl. Grace let out a small giggle.

“Hey my daddy and brother do that with me.” She giggles. The judge let out a soft sigh as they got up, but felt a small hand there pants leg. 

“Thank you for the gift.” The judge patted the girl on the head and went to go look for aurora.

End of line


	6. Chapter 6

Aurora and the judge left the homestead and were off to get, nick, sharky and hurk. They saved nick form the highway and had to drive his wingless plane down a dirt road and down the river The judge followed them on an ATV, it was one big happy reunion. There next stop was hurk, who was also dealing with the highwaymen. After having do drive his rigged car and then having it explode it and they were soon going after sharky. 

“Sharky is close right?” Aurora asks the judge who was leading them into the woods. 

“Should be, I told sharky to keep my sweet little boy safe from the highwaymen.” Hurk tells the captain as they followed the judge, “I don’t know man if we can trust the judge not after they did.” 

“You knew the deputy I take it?” Aurora asks as the judge killed a hog and pulled the arrow out. 

“Woman married my cousin, and was one of my closest friends. Sharky was not and still is not over what they did.” Hurk mournfully tells the captain. Aurora could just see that deputy was close to so many people and her death hit them all hard and badly. But why would the judge kill the deputy? There were so many questions that the captain wanted, no needed to ask the judge but they were mute. And even when the judge wrote notes the notes were very limited.

They came to what looked an old hot spring and walking along the top of the old rusted structure was a man who aurora guessed was sharky. A gunshot rang out as the judge tired to get close. The judge moved back before it could do any harm to them as they hissed at the man above. 

“Get the fuck out here.” Sharky growls at the judge as he aim his shotgun at them, the judge growled back. Yes growled. Okay the fuck?

“Easy sharky, easy.” Hurk quickly says coming in and stepping between the judge and sharky. 

“What is that thing doing here?” He growls as the judge could only growl back. 

“Ask her.” Hurk says pointing to aurora. Thank God for hurk. Sharky looked at aurora before taking in a deep breath. 

“Charlemagne victor boshaw is the name but that is mouthful so most folks call me sharky.” He introduced to aurora, “And I welcome you to chateau boshaw the loudest, smellest place in all of hope county.” 

“Captain aurora, we were sent by kim to ask you to come to prosperity.” Aurora tells him watching the judge with a critical eye. They were kneeling in the water as if looking for something.

“Why the hell would kim team up with that thing?” Sharky snaps at aurora, clearing referring to the judge who was just watching the water.

“Because they are helpful?” Aurora says cocking her head to the side in confusion.

“Sharky where is balde?” Hurk asks helping to ease tension that had built up. 

“He’s up in the bro’s nest, little guy a chip off the old block loves farts and gun shoots it’s like swaddling to him. This may not look like much but me and blade stole this place from the highwaymen good idea right?” 

“No.” Aurora and hurk both say as the judge had up and vanished once again. 

“Well yea you're both right but hey what was I to do? The highwaymen having been trying for days to break in here, but no worries man. I set up steam traps to keep them out. Issue is the trap need to be reset so could you help me out?” He asks, “Little guy has been taking up all of my time haven’t been able to sleep or shave.” 

“Sure… and if you do you’ll come back with us?” Aurora asks him. 

“Yea man.” Sharky agrees with a nod of his head.

“Aurora could you set the traps? I need to go bond with my little boy.” Hurk asks already heading off with sharky to see blade. 

“Sure hurk.” Aurora says with a groan, as aurora had set the last trap something was tossed at her it was a highwaymen hemelt with the head still in it. And out of the woods came the judge with blood on there clothes. 

“So that’s where you went, have fun?” She asks as the judge nodded there head yes and looked up to where sharky and hurk were. Sharky had just spotted the judge was glaring at them. 

“He’s really mad at you.” Aurora comments as she went to turn the main value on. But stopped when the judge tapped her on the shoulder and gave her a note. 

‘I killed his wife, his soulmate, I’ve earned the hate.’ The note read.

Aurora looked between the two, “So why?” She asks cocking her head to the side. The judge didn't answer, “Why did you kill the deputy?”  
The judge had no answer as they stalked off before the a gun shot was heard, the bullet lodged itself into the wall where the judge was standing.

“You know I don't think they liked you doing that.” Aurora comments as she shoot off a saw killing three highwaymen. The judge could only grunt as they jumped high, higher than Aurora could ever get, the judge wasted no time shooting off arrows (flaming arrows mind you) killing the highwaymen that were coming.

“SHARKY A LITTLE HELP!” Aurora yells as she heard a rocket being fired and killing all the highway in front of them.

“And that blade is how daddy deals with the bad people.” Hurk proudly says, the captain didn't see him but she could tell he had a puffed up chest. The judge was gone but Aurora could hear screams and yelling as they judge came back with more blood on them.

“This place really isn’t safe, let’s get back to prosperity.” Sharky agrees shooting a highway man that got way too close for his liking. “All the rusted metal, the blasting caps and shit man those vents, it's not safe for a baby.” 

“NO SHIT!” Both Hurk and Aurora yell as the judge looked like they were going to choke the life out sharky for some reason. The judge after giving a few rude hand gestures went to check the traps as that left the pair alone with sharky. Sharky let out a snort.

“I gotta ask you a very serious question.” Aurora asks as sharky and hurk walked off to get the baby stuff that sharky had. They went inside to a room which had one bed and a crib and a shit ton of baby stuff, and there was a cooler. 

“Sure I guess.” Sharky answer as he pulled out a beer bottle from his cooler. 

“Were you like this with your own kids?” Sharky looked at her with the stink eye as he slammed the bottle down and pushed pass Aurora and then there was splash and then a growl. Hurk now had blade in his arms and the baby was happily giggling at him.

“Man that was a dumb thing to ask.” Hurk tsk setting blade down on the bed, “His chica was the light of his life sure he fucked up alot but after her death he tried so hard to rear grace that girl was an easy baby. Jacob who was ten at the time but, did would he could.”

“Doesn't the answer the question” as Aurora picked up the beer bottle and taking a sip from it. 

“His chica was his rock, he stopped doing shit like this when she was around. He was happy when blade was born he tired man. He's been trying so hard since the dep was killed.” He explains changing blade dipper. “See she was the first person outside of our very fucked up family to see that he was a good guy, they loved each other it was like some shit out of a fairy tale till.” 

“Till the judge came along and took her from him.” Aurora mutters into the beer bottle. 

“I get it those your not from here so all this,” As hurk gestured to where they were, “May seem odd or even outlandish but it’s how we are man. The seeds fucked up hope county, and but there bunkers saved so many lives, and all they wanted was to live in peace so we did we left them all alone.” As he was happy with blade dipper, he tickled the baby belly, blade let out a high pitch giggle. “It pains him to be around grace those.” 

“Why?” 

“Grace looks so much like her, same eyes, same face, same kind and helpful personality. The girl has a knack for the bow like her mama. Grace also has her mama desire to help anyone and everyone they come across, when his chica died he couldn’t look at grace for such a long time. But he did what he could for himself, for grace and for jacob. I helped, we all did.” Hurk tells her happy that blade was all set to go. 

“I really didn’t know.” Aurora mutters looking down in shame. 

“Hey man it’s alright, we all fuck up, just don’t make anymore.” He says with a smile and putting blade into a baby sling and heading out. Aurora killed the beer in one go and went outside. The judge was all wet and was looking at a very sharp and long looking knife while sharky was working on a car. They drove back to prosperity making it back before sundown, 

“DADDY!” Grace yells all but tackling sharky leg as the little girl jumped at him. Sharky caught his daughter with a big smile on his face. 

“Hey baby girl you been good for jacob?” he asks kissing her face. 

“Daddy you bread it tickles.” She giggles, “Yes, look at what I made.” Grace beams showing her father the bracelet. 

Sharky let out a low whistle, “Now that is massvly impressive baby girl.” 

“Thank you daddy.” She says hugging him around his neck. “Are you here to stay?” 

“Yes, I am baby girl. Were going to be a family again, you, me, jacob, your uncle hurk and your cousin blade.” He tells her kissing her again. 

“I wish mama was still here.” Grace whispers. 

“So do I baby girl, so do I.” It was peaceful for a time and then from the treeline was fireworks. 

“Fuck.” Aurora yells, the twins were here. 

End of line


	7. Chapter 7

That day the highwaymen attacked prosperity. The twins were less than thrilled, they were mad about the train, about aurora killing there people, taking back rush, they were mad that aurora and here people had made them into fools. So they were going to make them the example so they did. People were dead, people were hurt and the homestead damaged. 

“What about new eden?” Rush asks as kim was helping the wounded. 

“Fuck that.” Jess hisses helping jacob into the infirmary, “They are the devil. Look around this is there mess!” 

“A deal with new eden is one with the devil, sharky what’s wrong?” Kim asks seeing how scared and frenetic he looked. 

“Grace… she’s gone….the highway men took my daughter.” He tells her, “My daughter is gone.” Aurora looked around, where the fuck was the judge? 

“Wait the judge aren’t they new eden? Can’t they help us make good with them?” She asks watching as kim try to calm down sharky. The other man looked lost, as kim was trying to get him to sit down and relax. 

“Not now aurora.” But kim and rush hiss at her.

“We'll find her sharky, well find a way to get her back.” Kim soothes rubbing his back. 

“My baby is gone, and my son is hurt where the fuck was your judge when the highwaymen attack! Where the fuck were they!” He yells at Aurora who put her hands up and stepped back.

“I don't know okay! There fucking missing! But if we find them then maybe they can help us!” She yells back at him.

“AURORA!” Rush yells grabbing her arm, “Not now! Go help the wounded or put out some fires!” He orders her as he pushed her away. “Read the room.” 

“I am, we need the judge, but what the fuck.” She growls walking away to help put some fires out, but it did beg the question where was the judge?  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
The judge was mad, grace had been kidnapped. The highwaymen had sneaked in and were only able to take her as jacob had killed the ones that tried to grab anyone else. But the boy had been hurt, and that been there opening to take the girl. The judge was following them on foot, well not fully on foot. They were using the gift of eden to track them down and boy were the highwaymen fucked, they had gotten too close to new edan. A little too close, as the judge watched from the trees they highwaymen had run over some road spikes that the wolf of whitetails had set up to keep the highwaymen out. The judge could smile as there tires had been popped. They were stuck.

“What the fuck?” One of the goons yells stopping the car and getting out, it was one car and one motorcycle with a buggy. Grace was in the car. The highwaymen got out of the car, only three in the car, two on the bike. Five in total, the judge could take them on. But, though how fun would they would have. The judge lifted there mask up just enough to whistle, the judge response was a loud growling and howling . The highwaymen all stilled, at the sounds of growling and howling, they just waited. A large pack of wolves came out of the woods.

“What the fuck!?” One on the bikes yells as the largest of the group jumped and ripped there throat out. The rest of wolves attacked and killed the highwaymen. 

The judge jumped down from there perch and petted the big wolf on the head, two of the wolves were sniffing the car and waited. Grace didn’t come out of the car, so the judge grabbed her out of the car. The judge cradled the girl to there chest, as she cried. She was scared.

“I want my daddy.” The girl sobs into the judge chest, the judge could only sigh, as they thought of something. They lifted there mask up again just enough so they could be heard without being muffled. 

‘Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
And hold it tight  
I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry  
For one so small,  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry  
'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart.’   
They sing, grace stopped crying and looked up at the judge whose mask was back on.

“I want my daddy, I don’t like it here.” She whispers as she rested her head on the judge chest, as the big wolf came over and started to sniff the girl, grace stilled. 

“His name is kronos, he is not going to hurt you.” Came a muffled answer, “We need to go now.” 

“Go where?” She asks as the judge and the wolves started to leave. 

“New eden.” Was the answer.

“But my home is prosperity, I want to go home.” 

“I know but right it is getting late and the highwaymen might be back, it’s safer there.” Grace could only nod her head as they made it to new eden. The girl went still as the gates to new edan opened before. 

“Welcome back judge, on my.” A woman greets seeing grace, “Brother john is with the children.” The judge could only nod as they went to the day lessons, there was a large group of children, with john in the center. John stopped his reading and saw grace and sent the kids away. The judge whispered to john what happened. 

“I see, we will return this little one back tomorrow.” John tells the judge, as the judge set grace down, “Hello there little one. My name is John, what is your name?” Grace let out an eep as she hid between the judge. The judge put a hand on the girls head, 

“My name is grace, grace boshaw.” She answers hiding behind the judge. John could only smile, 

“Hello miss. Boshaw, I hope your stay here is pleasant.” He tells her with a smile. 

“Thank you sir.” She answers still clinging to the judge pants leg. 

“Judge why don’t take this little one back to our home for now.” John suggests, as the judge could only nod. They headed back to the seed house, the judge patted the girl on the head and pushed her in and left. 

“Who's that?” Staci asks spying the girl, john came in with a smile.

“Aww pratt glad to see that your awake. This is grace boshaw, she was taken by highwaymen.” John tells him as he sat down on by the fire. 

“Who are you?” Grace asks shifting her weight from foot to foot. 

“Staci seed, I married the wolf of the whitetails.” He says with a huff, “John have you found him?” 

“The judge says that he is alive but they can’t find jacob.” John tells picking up a book that was on the ground. 

Grace tilted her head to the side, “Jacob? He’s back at prosperity, I hope he’s okay.” She whispers. Both john and staci looked at each other and then both nodded. 

“Were talking about another jacob. He helps to run this place.” John tells her as patted the spot next to him, for grace to come over. But she was glued to her spot on the ground. And that was when the judge came back in, with a doll in there hand. It was simple cloth doll, they gave it to grace. Grace eyes light up and she smiled.   
Grace sat on the ground and listened to john read, and played with her doll as the judge cleaned there knife. And then ethan came in, he saw grace on the floor and sneered at her. 

“What is she doing her?” He demands looking at the judge. The judge could only growl at ethan. 

“She was kidnapped by the highwaymen from prosperity, we’ll be returning her tomorrow. In fact I need send a message to let them know.” John tells him closing his book. 

“She is a sinner.” Ethan states looking at grace. 

“She is not.” John tells him, “Careful what you say. If he was here, you wouldn't be standing.” As the judge had stopped cleaning there knife and was pointing the knife at him.

“I see, any news on jacob?” He ask john as grace was playing with her doll. 

“We know that he is alive but, we can’t find him.” John tells him, ethan let out a huff and left.   
John could only roll his eyes, there was a soft knock and one of the sisters was standing at the door. 

“Hello brother john some of the children were wondering if the little one would like to come play before evening meals?” She asks. Grace looked at judge who nodded there head yes. 

“I guess so, but can kronos be there?” She asks the judge. 

“Kronos? Brother jacob wolf?” She asks as she looked shocked. 

“Yes, is that okay?” She asks the judge, the judge gave a head nod. 

“Thank you.” She says hugging the judge and leaving with the sister. 

“She looks so much like her mother.” John comments. 

“Don’t remind me. She also looks like grandfather.”

End of line


	8. Chapter 8

The judge was crouched low atop of the hill that was in front of the church. They were watching the children play tag, grace was having fun, but then she wondered off away from the group with kronos. They were crouched low as if waiting to jump up, and jump into action if needed to. 

“Why did you bring her here?” Ethan demands of the judge, the judge didn’t answer him as they watched the kids. Ethan let out growl and grabbed the judge shoulder forcing them up and being eye to eye with ethan. 

“Answer me! Why makes her so special!” He yells at the judge, who yanked ethan hand off there shoulder and shoved him away.

“Ethan!” John yells walking over to the pair with a forced smile on his face, “There you are, and hello judge.” The judge gave him a small wave. 

“Brother john, hello.” Ethan greets as the judge nodded there head, “What brings you here?” 

“I came to ask the judge to come collect grace and bring her home for our evening dinner,” The judge nodded there head yes and jumped over the hill and headed to where grace was, “That was very unwise.” He whispers looking at his cane. 

“What makes the girl so special?” Ethan growls at him.

John gave ethan a look, a knowing look as if he knew something more than ethan, “That girl has more claim to new edan than you do ethan.” John simply tells with a knowing smile. 

“How?” Ethan demands of him. There was no way in hell that the girl, the girl from the world of the sinners had more claim to new edan. 

Once again John gave him a knowing smile, “Look at the girl the answer is right in front of you. If they were here, they would tell you.” 

“But they aren’t here, now are they.” Ethan growls at him before leaving.   
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Grace was sitting and watching kronos and the rest of the wolves, she had gotten bored playing tag and was watching the wolves do wolf things. One of the kids had told grace that the wolves were trained by brother jacob, they were his judges. They kept new edan safe from the locus that had been trying to take new edan from them. One of the wolves a baby with copper colored fur had wandered over to grace, at first she didn’t do anything it but it started to bark at her and wag its tail.

“Hello there.” She greets starting to pet the wolf’s head. The pup fur was soft and the pup wagged it tails and started to lick and nip her hand. It was a cute little pup, and grace wondered if she could take it home with her. But her dad would not like that. Grace felt a hand on her head it was the judge. 

“Hi judge.” Grace greets with a smile, the judge gestured there head as if to say it was time to leave, “Okay judge, bye little guy.” She waves getting up and leaving but the little wolf started to follow them, it was barking and soon caught up to them. 

“No, go back to the others now.” Grace says shooing the wolf away. But the pup still barked and wagged there tail, at that the judge scooped up the pup and looked it over. The judge looked at grace then the pup. “It’s really cute but, I don’t think daddy would let me keep it.” The judge handed the puppy to the grace.

“Wait? Really? But, I was told only those chosen by brother jacob could have one.” As she cradled the puppy to her chest. The judge shook there head, and then pointed to the puppy, them to themselves and then to grace. 

“Wait you can also pick who gets one? Relly? Thank you judge.” They made it back to seed house for there evening meals, and john could only laugh. But said nothing about the wolf.   
************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Morning came and grace saw that the judge was gone. The pup was curled up at the foot of the bed. 

“The judge will be back later.” John tells her as selecting a book for the days lesson, “For now you will be coming with me with to lessons.” 

“Yes, sir.” She says yawning and rubbing her eyes. 

“Please none of that, you may call me uncle john.” He says with a smile. John helped grace and staci dress and eat, john put her new pup with the wolves saying for now it would be best. Grace understood and went to morning lessons with john and staci.

When morning lessons soon turned to afternoon and the judge returned with aurora. Grace was happy but sad when the judge had to leave with aurora to light the flame of eden, she overheard uncle john and ethan talking that once aurora light the flame of eden she be would going north. John told him to get a boat ready for there journey north. Grace didn’t like that, she followed some of the chosen to the old compound, she hid as they got the boat ready, she then found an old blanket and hide on the boat. Grace wasn’t sure how long she hide there but it felt like a long time, but she then heard someone speaking. 

“Go north, light the signal fires, find Joseph sanctuary and bring back proof that he is dead.” Ethan orders. 

“Yea, I’ll get right on that.” Aurora says with an eye roll and a huff like hell she was going to kill this man, “The judge is going to be my guide?” 

“The judge will be your guide yes, but they can only light the fires you must have faith in god to find Joseph and to get through the bliss.” He orders. 

“Right, right, will do.” Aurora says in a mocking tone as she got into the boat, the judge let out a grunt as they got into the boat and soon they driving off, but then the blanket that grace was using to hide was ripped off of her. Grace let out an eep, as she sat up. 

“GRACE!” Aurora yells stopping the boat, the boat jerked to a stop almost knocking the girl over and out of the boat, the boat was halfway between the old compound and the bliss wall. 

“Hi judge, hi aurora.” She greets with a small wave.

“What the ever living fuck are you doing here?” She asks as the judge slapped her arm. “We need to turn back.” The judge let out a deep growl from there throat. 

“I don’t think we can.” Grace tells the captain. 

“Well, we can’t… we have to don’t we?” Aurora groans as her head made contact with the steering wheel as the judge could only stare, who nodded there head yes. Aurora let out a groan. 

“Well fuck.” She groans, as they looked at the judge. The judge let out a sigh as they pulled down there hood, and removed there mask but quickly pulled there hood back up. They then place the mask over grace face. 

“Unlike us, she will be affected badly by the bliss, my mask will keep her safe.” The judge says in a softy silver voice. Both aurora and grace were taken back, “We need to go aurora our time is limited.” 

“Right sorry.” Aurora says driving through the bliss wall, aurora started to cough and hack while the judge and grace were not affected by the bliss as the judge called it. They drove slowly through the dark woods as the judge light eerie pink fires, with the fires light aurora stopped coughing and could see wolves on the banks of the river they were on. What the hell was going on here?

“Are we almost there?” Aurora asks the judge. 

“Nearly there.” The judge tells her, as the opened a gate and soon the bliss left them and they were well aurora wasn’t sure. Before the captain was a lovely forest, with the remains of a dam, and a cliff. Water was spilling over the broken damn, and aurora could see a pink tree growing atop the damn. Next to where they docked the boat was a dirt path, that lead up to a wooden house atop the cliff face. Judge pulled the mask off grace face and put the mask back on. Aurora looked up at the sky, the sun was starting to go down, the trip upriver and the lighting the light of eden had taken most of the day. 

“Joseph await us, he knew we were coming.” The judge tells them, getting off the boat. 

“Those fires weren’t for ethan were they?” Aurora asks helping grace out of the boat. 

“No, they were for him.” Judge tells her, going up the dirt path to the house. The house was made out of wood with rope binding it together. There wasa cloth door, and the judge waited as they removed there bow and quiver and sat it next to the door. The judge went ahead of them and then aurora heard someone talk. 

“Welcome back my judge.” A man greets in a very soft voice almost a whisper.“Aurora, I’m scared.” Grace whispers to her. 

“As am I.” Aurora agrees as they went into the house, sitting in the middle of the room was an old with a cross on his back. Even with his back to them, aurora could see that the man looked pale and thin, a little too thin. He wore no shirt but a pair of brown leather pants, his hair was done in a rather long ponytail. The old man looked up, and he looked tired. 

“Are you joseph seed?” Aurora asks keeping grace behind her. 

“I am, and you must be captain aurora, have you come asking for my help?” He asks getting up with the help of the judge, his face was very neutral and devoid of emotions. 

“I have, the highwaymen are becoming an issue, they are killing and stealing we need your help.” Aurora tells him as the old man approached them, he stopped in front of aurora and then he saw grace. Joseph face went from being neutral to being happy, and sad.

“My lamb is that you?” He whispers falling to his knees in front of aurora, “My lamb have you returned from the dead, you have returned to me prue and without sin, why have you done this?” 

“What are you talking about?” Aurora asks him grace grip on aurora pants got tighter. 

“What is your name little one?” Joseph asks ignoring aurora question. Grace was quite, 

“It’s alright grace tell him.” Aurora urges. 

“Grace, grace boshaw sir.” Grace tells him shaking a little, joseph gave grace a small almost sad smile. 

“Grace, I knew your mother, I knew her very well.” Joseph begins to tell her, 

“Daddy told me you were the reason that she died.” Grace cuts him off, joseph could sigh. 

“I was not the reason for your mother’s death. I loved your mother dearly, I cared for her like she was own child, you see little lamb your mother was my niece, your grandfather is my brother Jacob.” Joseph explains. 

“WHAT!” Aurora yells looking at the judge who was once again gone. 

“Yes,” Joseph says standing up with some help from aurora as the man looked very sick and walking over to his bed and he kneeled down once more and retrieve an old photo, “This was taken back before everything went wrong.” As he gave the photo to aurora it was the same photo from the bunker. 

“What was her name?” Aurora asks as the old man sat down on the bed, and grace had come out from hiding behind aurora.

“Her name was Charlie seed, and I loved her.” Grace was looking at the photo and then climbed onto the bed to sit next to Joseph. Joseph hesitated to place his hand on her head, but choose not to. 

“So if you didn't kill her then why does everyone think you and your judge did?” Aurora asks him, Joseph let out a safe and tired sigh.

“Seven years ago, a group of raiders came to hope county from the west. They were small but relentless, they attacked and nearly wiped us out. Your mother was out hunting one day and was badly hurt by them. Her father, your grandfather found and her rushed her back to new eden but it was too late. She died in her father arms. As per tradition her body was burned. My judge brought her dog tags back to sharky but they assumed my judge had killed her. 

With everyday that passes I miss her deeply.” Joseph sadly explains. Grace looked at the photo then at joseph.

“Is that my grandpa?” She asks pointing to Jacob. “My big brother is named jacob, is this why he is named that?” 

“Yes I think so, his name is Jacob. He trains our judges and chosen to take out the highwaymen but my judge told me he was taken but is alive. With great luck and faith he will be returned to us.” Joseph tells her.

“Or by the judge.” Aurora mutters as the judge returned with a tray with cups on it.

“Aww judge thank you. Apple blossom tea to help clear the mind and ease the soul. Upon the dam there is a tree. A tree that will judge your soul, and upon being judged you will either be killed by it or given the gifts that will aid you.” Joseph tells Aurora as she took the cup.

“Are you serious?” Aurora asks him sniffing the tea before taking a sip. It wasn’t half bad.

“I am, in the morning you will take the gift of eden and be judged for your sins.” Aurora was fucked then. 

End of line


	9. Chapter 9

Aurora watched as joseph and grace chatted on the bed while the judge was outside making dinner for them, she wasn’t sure what they were making but it smelled really good. Aurora let out a small huff, as she watched them. This was too cute, she wanted to get this damn test over with it.

“Did you really love my mom?” Grace asks taking small sips from her cup. Joseph and grace were still drinking there tea, while aurora had down her drink in one go. 

Joseph smiled fondly, “I loved her deeply, she was like a daughter to me. Everyday after school the two of us would sit down for tea we would talk and chat about our day.” 

“That sounds nice, was she a good person?” Grace asks him drinking her tea. 

“She was good,” He says taking a pause and a sip from his tea, “She had a big heart, and wished to see the good in the world when there was none at times. She let us kept our lives and tired to hard to keep those who she loved safe. There were time when she would get hurt trying to help them.” 

“Daddy says I’m like her.” Grace whispers kicking her legs back and forth. 

“I can see that. You look like her as well. I can see so much of her in you.” Joseph tells her. 

“That’s what daddy says.” Grace whispers again looking sad. 

“I’m sorry, little dove.” He says gently rubbing her head. Dinner that night was fire roasted fish and vegetables, grace went bed and that left the three adults alone to talk around the fire. Aurora was eating a small cake, and then let out a sigh. 

“So how long are you going to pretend?” She asks the judge, “I figured it out deputy charlie.” The judge started to laugh as she pulled off her hood and mask. And now aurora could clearly see her, she had fire red hair. It was shaved off on the sides and the back, and she had the same blue eyes as joseph. She looked older, with a few wrinkles but looked okay.

“What gave it me away?” She asks removing her jacket and animal pelt and gave both to joseph. Who put them on.

“When you took your mask off and gave it to grace I saw your face, and then when joseph showed grace the photo it clicked.” Aurora tells her, “So the big question is why?” 

“Now that is a little tricky.” Charlie tells her leaning back, “Want to chime in uncle joseph?” 

The older man let out a weary sigh, “You have to understand the the circumstances and conditions that were here before you arrived in hope county captain Aurora. You see we lived in peace.

Before the bombs were dropped my people built three very big bunkers, my people and the people of the county fled to those bunkers and were safe. And when it came time to leave my people wanted nothing more than to live in peace. We built new edan from the ground up. And left everyone else alone.” 

“But then seven years and four months ago she arrived. Her name was megan she claimed to have been a peggie. Thing was she also claimed to have fucked my uncle, yea she was wrong.” Charlie says with an eye roll.

“Why?” Aurora asks them.

“I was celibate unlike my brothers.” Joseph explains. Aurora eyes went wide.

“Yea, you can see the issue. Megan sadly died soon after she arrived. And she left us Ethan, we had no way of knowing if he was a seed or not. I couldn't tell, my father couldn't tell it was an issue. Two months later uncle Joseph nocited how his flock was very uneasy Ethan made them and asked me something.” Charlie says.

“Asked you?” Aurora asks them as they both looked down.

“I asked her to undertake a heavy burned and task. To be my eyes and ears when I could not. To be my judge.” Joseph simply says.

“It was a lot to ask of me but as the time we had little choice. It was are only choice. I became the judge. For seven years I've guarded new edan from all those that would hurt it and my family.” 

“But what of Ethan?” Aurora asks them.

“Ethan is a little bitch. But, two years ago the highwaymen showed up around the time uncle Joseph went into exile. He left my father and uncle John in charge and told Ethan that he was in charge but everything had to be run by my father and uncle. For a time it was fine but,” The deputy trials off.

“Ethan pride and envy grew to much for him. His pride to take charge and lead them my people away from me and my family. His envy has clouded his judgment and lead him to do something horrible.” 

“What did he do?” Aurora asks.

“About two months ago, my father was out hunting was kidnapped by the highwaymen alive. Ethan says to forget him but, we didn't. My uncle John has me go and look for him. Took me awhile but I found him. They got him hold up at Rae-Rae's Pumpkin Farm training wolves and dogs for them.” Charlie tells him.

“I don't see the issue?” Aurora asks confused.

“Jacob is a very skilled hunter and fighter due to his leadership and skills we were able to make outposts beyond our borders but, when he was captured we lost them.” 

“Same thing with prosperity. Ethan is a rat.” Charlie grumbles out with an eye roll.

“We don't sadly have proof that he sold out Jacob but, once you partake in eden gift you and charlie will be able to rescue him and bring him home.” 

“Your putting a lot of faith in me.” Aurora says with a nervous laugh.

“You are the shepard I've waited for. You will kill those pests who have tried to take all that I've worked for.” Joseph hissed out.

“Don't worry cap you got me. I've had seven years of experience with the gift of eden.” Charlie looked at Aurora, “I know what your thinking but I did this to keep my family and loved ones safe. I love family and sharky is my everything. I would do anything to keep him and my kids safe.”

“Yea I can see that. But, was there no other way?”

“Sadly no. I know what I asked of my niece was much. She gave up so much for me and for new eden. Which is why when the highwaymen are gone she is free to leave and stop being the judge.” Joseph tells them.

“Hopefully I can be forgiven and we can move past this.” Charlie mutters.

****************************************************************************

Morning came too soon, after she ate grace grabbed a basket and filled it to the brim with flowers and asked her uncle if she could put flowers in his hair. Joseph said yes. But soon they left for the tree and Aurora was given an apple. Joseph, the judge and grace watched as aurora feel to the ground she landed on the soft ground with a thud, her eyes rolled back into her head, as the apple she had taken a bite off feel from her hand and rolled into the water, grace let out a chirp as she started to put flowers into her uncle hair. 

“Easy little dove.” Joseph tells grace as the judge hopped into the tree, they were sitting on a low hanging branch as they started to hum some old cult song. It took grace a full hour to put pink, white, and purple flowers into the older man’s hair as he coached aurora through her drug trip. 

“There all done uncle joseph.” Grace chirps with a smile, as she was now bored. The judge could see that grace was getting bored, they soon picked up some of the flowers from the basket and started to weave the flowers into a crown, grace saw what the judge was doing and asked for the judge to teach them. The judge nodded there head yes. Soon grace was making flower crowns with joseph and the judge, and then aurora woke up to them making flower crowns. 

“What the fuck?” She asks watching grace place her crown on joseph head. 

“The judge was teaching me how to make flower crowns.” Grace smiles at her.

“While I was tripping out?” Aurora asks confused really? Who the flying fuck did she piss off to have this happen to her, “Why would you do that?” As the judge jumped out of the tree and wrote something in the dirt.

“It was either this or let a bored seven year old poke you with a stick.” Was the judge message read out by joseph. 

Aurora nodded her head, “Fair point, fair point.” Aurora feeling well she wasn't sure what she was feeling it like there was an itch she could not scratch under her skin or was it more like hot coals that were burning under her flesh. It didn't feel right.

“How are you feeling?” Joseph asks her.

“I don't know. Like there's an itch I can't scratch or hot coals under my skin. I can't describe it.” She gasps. Joseph and the judge looked at each other and nodded there heads. The judge hopped out of the tree and put grace there and gave her head a pat and gave her the basket of flowers. Joseph stood in front of Aurora, before he spoke.

“Tell me something what did you feel when you fought your sins? Was it your wrath? Or your angry? The anger you've felt since arriving here? The anger and the wrath you felt when the twins attacked and took rush? The anger and wrath when they tried to kill him? The wrath you felt when they attacked prosperity people died, got hurt, homes burnt because of you!” He yells at her.

Aurora could feel the burning under her skin get worse with each word he spoke, it got hotter and harder to think. She let out a primal scream as a dark yellow aura covered her and her eyes glazed over red. She rushed at Joseph but was punched back by the judge who was also glowing yellow. Aurora let out a scream, as she tried to attack joseph but was stopped by the judge. The pair fought for a little while, till the judge was able to tackle and pull aurora down to the ground and pinning her in place. Aurora growled and howl trying to get free. 

“Don't let your let wrath win. The gift will either nourish you or will devour you. You must pick which one it is, will you let your sins win? Or will you starve them!? You must pick!” Joseph voice rang out as Aurora struggled to get free, but there was a moment. A moment when she understood what he was saying. She wasn't going to let this feeling win. The red glaze was gone, but the haze was there.

“What?” She whispers as the haze was soon gone, “What was that?” As the judge got off of her.

“That was your gift of eden. It seems to be triggered by your wrath and anger. When your wrath becomes to much you will be trigger your gift.” Joseph says helping Aurora up off the ground.

“I wow. I wow.” Aurora mutters feeling a little woozy but okay.

“The power is quite draining your first time but, you like the judge will teach you to control it.” He simply tells her.

“Wait is the judge trigger you then?” She asks as the judge got grace out of the tree.

“No,” He says as grace gave her second crown to the judge as the judge picked up the basket and pair walked off, “There trigger is there deiser to protect there family.”

End of line


	10. Chapter 10

Sharky was not happy that he had to come to new eden. He was not happy, that he had to come all the way here to get his daughter. Him, hurk and kim had gone. Kim said that they needed someone with a level head. 

“Easy sharky.” Kim says as they entered the compound, the new edeners were all watching them with hate and fear in there eyes. At the church was none other John seed and some other guy who they never meet. 

“The Father is gone, he has left us. He left us in our time of need, with no direction, no purpose no nothing! And now that herald jacob is dead!” The man yells. “The Father is dead, it is time for herald john to step down and let me Ethan take control of new eden. I will lead us away from the Father's word and led us to new eden.” 

“THE HERALD AND THE FATHER ARE NOT DEAD!” Someone from the crowd yells, along with some other choice words. 

“Friends, friends, settle down, I’m sure ethan meant nothing by that. The Father will return us in our of need.” John says trying to settled the coward down. Sharky pushed through the coward and to the front. 

“JOHN WHERE THE FUCK IS MY DAUGHTER!” He yells at the lawyer. 

“Why hello to you do Charlemagne,” John greets as hurk and kim also pushed there way up, “Hello Hurk, and Kim. Nice to see again.” 

“Where is grace?” Kim demands of john, john could smile, as the gates to new eden opened and there was the judge, joseph, aurora and grace. 

“For those of you who had lost faith in our Father, look behind you! The judge and the shepherd have returned from the north with the Father!” John tells everyone, the coward gasped when they saw Joseph. The crowd parted like the red sea allowing, joseph, the judge and aurora to take there place above everyone. Grace attached herself to her father’s leg. 

“The Father, welcome back.” Someone from the crowd greets. Hurk and sharky were trying so hard not laugh at the fact that joseph seed had a flower crown on. 

“My children, I’ve come back from my time in exile, my judge who has been my eyes and ears for the last seven years as told me all that is has been going on since I have left. The good, the bad and in between. They told me of the locust that have come to our garden, they told me of my brother who is not dead, but missing and of my niece that I never knew I had.” Joseph starts to say, “The judge has brought me the shepherd the women aurora, she is the key. With her help and the help of those came with rush, and the people of propriety we will wipe out those who came to hurt us. 

As for my brother, he is not dead. My judge has told me where he is, jacob is being held captive at the old pumpkin farm, aurora and the judge have agreed to go and rescue him and make our family whole once more and onto my niece…” Joseph was cut off by ethan.

“Father how can you say that! How can we trust any of what you say! For two years you have left us, forcing me to lead and guide us! What right do you have to claim some child!” Ethan demands. 

“The child in question is one Grace firecracker boshaw-seed, the daughter of Charlemagne boshaw and of my late niece charlie seed, who is the daughter of Jacob.” John tells ethan, “She has claim to new eden and the claim to rule.” Ethan eyes went wide, it was then that aurora took notice that the judge was gone, so she stood there smoking and watching the shit storm.

“There is no way she is a seed!” Ethan roars, sharky pulled grace close to his body. 

“Do you dare, question me and john?” Joseph asks montioning for grace and sharky to join him. “Look at the child, she looks jacob and charlie.” 

Ethan scoffed, “She looks nothing like jacob.” Now it was sharky time to growl, 

“Grace is jacob granddaughter and I have proof.” Sharky tells him, pulling out an old photo, it was, faded and frayed at the edges. It was of charlie and jacob. Charlie was standing next to jacob with a dead deer body laying in front of them. 

“That proof is nothing.” Ethan scoffs. Sharky could only growl as he gave the photo to grace, who looked at her grandfather. 

“She is jacob granddaughter.” Sharky snaps at him, resting his hand on grace head. As the girl was looking over the photo of her mother, and grandfather. 

“So if you don’t think a photo proof, how about his daughter?” A silvery female voice says, sharky, kim and hurk all gasp. Joseph and John could only smirk and ethan looked shocked. Standing in front of the church, was a woman, she had short fire red hair that had been shaved off at the sides, she had cornflower blue eyes, that were almond shaped. She wore a jeans, with muddy boots, a black shirt with a leather jacket and gloves. On her back with a recurve bow and quiver, with a handgun strapped on her leg and a knife strapped to her other leg. 

“CHARLIE!” Hurk, sharky and kim all yell at the woman standing there, with a smirk on her face. 

“Allow me to introduce myself ethan, deputy, charlie seed, daughter of jacob seed, and mother to grace. And I was joseph judge.” She says, her eyes started glowing red for a brief moment. Ethan eyes went wide, 

“People of new eden, I have good news for you all. Captain aurora, and myself are going to bring back my father alive and well.” charlie tells them, aurora was in shock, crap.

“Wait what?” She gasps nearly dropping her cigarette.

“You agreed to help me when we were driving back from the north. With your blessing uncle joseph we will take our leave and rescue the wolf of the whitetails.” She asks looking at her uncle. 

“You have it.” He tells her with a smile, “And don’t worry about sharky and grace, and kim.” 

“Why thank you. Hey hurk want to kick some highwaymen ass?” charlie asks grabbing aurora hand and dragging her off. 

“Oh hell yea man!” He agrees looking happy to see charlie. Charlie stopped in front of sharky, and let out a content sigh as she reached up and plucked the hat off his head before putting it on. 

“We have a lot to talk about chica.” He tells her, not sounding happy. 

“I know but not now. But we will.” As she leaned in and gave him a kiss, he kissed her back. “Know this those, I never stopped loving you or missing you. You were my everything, you were my sun, and sky. I could never let you go from my heart and mind.” 

“And you were my stars and moon, never forget how much I love you.” He tells her kissing her once more, as grace started to choke and gag. 

Charlie and sharky could only laugh, “When this over, we’ll be a real family the four of us.” She tells him. 

“I would like that chica.” 

“And I chico, play nice with my uncles?” 

“I’ll try.” Charlie, hurk and aurora were gone, leaving sharky, grace and kim behind. John and joseph took kim and sharky to the seed house, while grace went to play and ethan went to sulk in the church. They told sharky and kim the whole story. 

“She did this to keep us safe?” Sharky asks feeling in shock, and awe, at the thought of why she did this. 

“If ethan is really trying to take new eden from you then why not kick him out?” Kim ask joseph as she helped staci, by changing his bandages, he was healing well.

“I feel as those I owe megan, weather or not he is mine is up for debt.” Joseph tells her, “Family means everything to us.” 

“Charlie asked the same question, we can’t turn his away.” John tells her, “If ethan is up to something she was the only one who could find out.” Sharky let out an annoyed sigh, as he thought back to all the stuff charlie had done, but she was back right? And when this was over they would be a family again, so worth it? 

“Daddy?” Grace small and quiet voice asks as she pecked into the house. 

“Yes, grace?” Sharky asks looking at the little girl who had a basket of flowers in her hand and small wolf behind her. 

“I was wondering if maybe I could….” She asks looking down, sharky could only smile and gesture for her to come over. 

“Of course baby girl, go ahead and deck out daddy bread and then when your done, you can make crown for your uncle john.” He tells her with a twinkle in his eyes, as he looked at john. The radio on kim belt crackled to life, 

“Hey kim.” Nick voice rings out,

“What is nick?” She asks him as grace got to work on her dad’s bread. 

“Beans’ scouts report that rush was kidnapped by the twins again.” Nick tells her, everyone shared a look, and then there was an angry growl. Aurora was back and not happy.

End of line


	11. Chapter 11

Aurora was in the gun, while hurk drove and charlie and him chatted. They had a lot to talk about, what charlie missed and how much hurk missed gina. And how much grace and jj had grown. Hurk parked about half a mile away, as they got out, charlie let out a whistle, and to aurora shock and horror a small pack of wolves and dogs appeared. 

“How did you do that?” Aurora asks as charlie petted some of the wolves. 

“My dad trained them.” Was charlie answer, as she pulled out a pair of binoculars, “Let's see, seems that the highwaymen have one sniper on the roof of the house, six guards on the ground and four dogs with them.” She hums passing the binoculars to aurora who saw all of the guards. 

“Why so many guards?” She asks hurk. 

“Even in his old age, jacob seed is not a man you want to fuck with. Charlie we have no clue if they have any guards inside of the house.” Hurk tells her. 

“They do, I already know that to be fact.” She tells him taking the bow off her back, “I’ll take out the sniper, aurora wait for the sniper to be down to take out the guards on the outside, hurk do what you do best with the pack to keep them busy.” 

“You got it charlie.” He says getting his rocket launcher, before aurora could say a word she was gone, she moved fast and was gone before any of them could say a word. 

“Okay that is creepy.” Aurora says as got her saw launcher ready. A few tense minutes passed, but the soon the sniper was down and aurora and hurk acted. Hurk fired off a rocket sending it out what use to a stand of some kind as aurora took out the dog, that was about to attack her. The highwaymen inside soon came outside and were soon killed with a saw to the gut. As hurk was taking out the highwaymen a turk of them pulled up, and opened fire. Aurora and hurk ducked, but then they heard a bang and the highwaymen shooting was dead with a hole in her head.

Aurora looked to see a tall, well aged man standing in the doorway. He had fire red hair that had all but shaven off but the top in what was left of his hair she could see some gray but nothing to bad, cornflower blue eyes, and was wearing a pair of glasses, and a neatly trimmed bread. He wore a white shirt, with loose fitting jeans with mud and blood caked boots. He wore an old army jacket with the number ‘82’ on the shoulder and a white wolf pelt over his shoulders the wolf had a red cross painted on its head. In his hands was a red sniper rifle, the man didn’t say a word as he took aim at the few highwaymen that just got out of the truck, each one lay dead with a bullet in there heads. 

“A little much don’t you think dad?” Charlie asks coming out of the house with a shit eating grin on her face. Wait, dad? This man was jacob seed?

Jacob let out a humph, “Nope.” He says popping the P, as he walked through the dead bodies, “Not bad, saw was a little too much.” 

“That would be aurora.” Charlie tells him following after him, “How are you?” She asks him. 

“Fine, ready to head home. You get joseph back yet?” He asks her.

“He’s back at new eden yes, and so is your granddaughter by the way.” She tells him patting him on the back and rolling her eyes. 

“I have a granddaughter?” He says shocked and confused.

“Yes, papa you do.” 

Jacob could only smile, at the thought, “Well let's not keep her waiting.” 

The ride back to new eden was quite, and hurk respected that as they drove back to the fort. Jacob was welcomed back as a hero and with open arms, they headed up to seed house when aurora heart stopped. 

“Beans’ scouts report that rush was kidnapped by the twins again.” Aurora body shook with rage and angry as her body turned yellow and her eyes turned red as she let put a primal scream, she looked ready to attack when out of nowhere charlie appeared and punched her hard, Aurora was sent flying. Charlie let out a deep growl as she was glowing yellow and rushed after Aurora.

“Mommy!” Grace yells as Jacob was quick to grab the little girl arm

“Let her go pup, let me go.” As he picked her up and cradled her close. Grace looked at Jacob fear and confusion in her eyes.

“Grace,” Sharky says, “That's your grandpa.” Grace looked at Jacob and started to sniffle.

“Don't worry pup your mama is a seed.” Jacob gently tells her.

Aurora had very little time to react as Charlie grab the back of her head and threw her down by the river where the water wheel was. Aurora tried to get up but, Charlie was on her, the deputy had placed her knee in the middle of her back keep her pinned to the ground, she grabbed the back of a Aurora head and dunked her down under the water. Aurora started to pound and slam the ground, her head was pulled up back up, was dunked back down. Charlie full weight was on her and when she was brought up again and charlie let go. Her eyes were no longer red and when Aurora looked at the water her eyes were back to normal. Did she just bring back fork the edge?

“You good?” Charlie asks arms crossed standing there with a look of disgust on her face.

“I think.” Aurora mutters coughing, “I think.”

“Good, let's head back.” Charlie tells her stretching out.

“You know for an older woman your very fast.” Aurora comments.

“I'm going to ignore that comment for now.” The dep warns. Aurora did not like that warning of the deputy tone. The pair went back to the seed house and to see Jacob was talking with pratt and then they kissed.

“So why the hell were you trying to drown me?” Aurora asks charlie.

“I wasn't drowning you, I was simply trying to make you calm down.” Charlie tells her sitting down next to sharky who was next to john as joseph was at the head with kim as the pair were trying to find a way to save rush, as hurk was missing but was quickly told that he was of keeping grace and the kids busy for now, “I've been drowned that was nothing.”

“What are you talking about?” Aurora asks sitting down on the floor.

“Back before the world went to hell, I was a cop, I almost drowned when I was trying to make attrest, I was in a car that was a bridge that got shoot a bridge, and then the peggies thought I need to atone so they brought out ot a river to be baptised, I dunked under the water twice almost three.” Charlie tells her eyeing John who looked innocent.

“Why are you telling me this?” The captain asks, her looking confused. 

“Because you now now the diffrence.” charlie simply tells her like it was nothing. 

“Well I wouldn’t have to know the difference if you didn’t try to drown me, but off topic. We need to find and save rush!” She yells at charlie who sigh and cracked her neck. 

“I know where rush is or at least have a best guess. I think the twins took him to the old grain soil.” 

“Wait is the same soil where we got drunk and we made out and I got to first base?” Sharky asks her. 

“No, that is the other soil, and that happened after he blew up that explosive soil, after getting bull balls for the spread eagle. No, I’m talking about the soil that that window marker in it.” charlie tells everyone. 

“What the fuck is the window marker?” Aurora asks, as john could only sutter and charlie and sharky both shared a devilish smile. 

“The window maker was a semi-truck that was owned by a close friend of mine. The cult stole it so we stole it back and rode it down the road using it’s mounted machine guns to kill peggies and blow up cars. And then hurk took out a peggie chopper with his launcher. The crange!” Charlie tells her, with a dark smile. 

Aurora scotted back, looking a little afraid, as did john and joseph and kim while looked umaused, “Okay……..” 

“If I’m right the twins took him there, and I’ll get him back.” Charlie tells her.

“You will?” Aurora asks smiling at her. 

“I will, I’ll even go back to being the judge to fuck with them.” As charlie could only smile at the thought of being the judge again. 

“Okay……. What about grace?” Sharky and charlie shared a look, and then looked at kim. 

“I think for now she’ll be safe here. The highwaymen won’t attack new eden not with my papa back.” 

“I have to agree with my chica, the homestead is not up full stuff right now. I want grace to be safe, and as much as I hate to say this the new eden is pretty safe.” Sharky tells her sounding defeating. “And it would be good for grace, she should get to know her family.” 

“Family means the world to us.” 

End of line


End file.
